Tosbari
Tosbari is a red dwarf star that exists primarily in the Eccentriaverse of Dozerfleet Comics. It is the host star to the world Cortascius, from which hail Volkonir and all others associated with him that are not from Earth. Statistics Size The total mass of Tosbari is estimated to be equivalent to about half that of the sun, or about 502 Jupiter masses. Its radius is 486,885 miles, making it 973,770 miles in diameter. This is roughly 1.13 times the sun's radius. Temperature Tosbari is an unusually stable orange dwarf, with very few solar flares and a stable magnetic field preventing it from endangering life. Because of this, its habitable zone is much closer than the sun's to Earth. Cortascius resides approximately just shy of half an astronomical unit away, or about 47 million miles away, instead of the 93 million required for Earth. The surface temperature of Tosbari is 6,500 degrees Fahrenheit, or 3,866 Kelvins. It burns a distinct orange color. Motion and gravity Tosbari rotates its axis completely every 26 Earth days, plus 4 hours and 48 minutes. It has a surface gravity of 837,508 MPH2, or 104 m/s2 - roughly about a third that of the sun. Escape velocity is 1,450,800 MPH. Tosbari moves through space at 31 MPH. Its Roche lobe radius is 11,197,834 miles, and the star is tilted 90 degrees on its axis. BEP interaction Its interaction with the EccentriaCore inside Cortascius yields some of its energy going toward powering Cortascian wormholes to locations between Cortascius and Earth, allowing for rapid travel at specified locations between the two worlds and eliminating the need for spaceships in most instances. Both sides utilized this often, including Morlikus using it to generate a pathway to the Pool of Healing and Gwirmalesh using it to connect his Chestnut Mountain base to his old throne room in Gwirdonia. A rare solar flare on Cortascius, however, disrupted one of the transmitters in Gwirmalesh's transmitter, thus providing a leak in his ability to absorb energy from the EccentriaCore during his slumber. As a result, he awoke from hibernation much weaker than anticipated. Repairing the damage so that his Gwirdon forces could march on Washington would take time. In the mean time, he sought to wear down Volkonir and Fred Hanom by sending wave after wave of smaller, weaker monsters to attack Bozeman. He routinely underestimated Kayla Tarington and Carlos Modi, who were able to use their fighting skills and quick wits to undermine Gwirmalesh's forces and give Volkonir an edge. Repeated failures to suppress Team Volkonir led to Hanom having breakthroughs - which he was able to tap into the Tapestry to upgrade Volkonir's arsenal. Sky view on a mostly clear and sunny day.]] Due to Cortascius being so close to Tosbari compared to Earth and the sun given Tosbari's smaller size and temperature, the star appears much larger in the daytime sky than what the sun would appear to be on Earth under similar circumstances. This illustration demonstrates that Tosbari would probably look anywhere from 1-1/2 to 3 times the sun's size at a daytime beach setting. Planets The world closest to Tosbari at a mere 0.181 AU distance is Reegno, a charred world not unlike Mercury but dark rather than shiny. Cortascius is next in that system, along with its moons Stamphelli and Mozban. The star has two gas giant planets: Fodsimak and Yokasha. Fodsimak lies 2.08 AU away from Tosbari, and Yokasha about 3.23 AU in distance. Just outside these world's regions, a massively thick asteroid belt proves to be one of the star's many defense systems. See also * Cortascius * Volkonir: The Series * Xocladar * Carpathine Category: Stars